Not Another Girl Team
by SParkie96
Summary: After the recent discovery of his daughter, Batman decides to unite the world's best female sidekicks. Sami, on the other hand, isn't so keen about the idea, especially since she has to work with Power Girl, the cousin of Superman. Rated T for language, violence, and suggestive themes.


"**Not Another Girl Team"** (Ame-Comi/X-Over Fanfiction)

**Summary:** **After the recent discovery of his daughter, Batman decides to unite the world's best female sidekicks. Sami, on the other hand, isn't so keen about the idea, especially since she has to work with Power Girl, the cousin of Superman. Rated T for language, violence, and suggestive themes. **

**Author's Note:** **There isn't enough Ame-Comi Girls Fanfiction. Or Power-Girl Fanfiction. Which is a shock, because, you know, boobs**. **No, there is no femslash, though it may seem like it. **

**Disclaimer:** **I own my own characters. Oh, and the plot. I own the plot**.

* * *

**Metropolis, Illinois…..**

* * *

The bright glistening building of Starr Tower shimmered in the sunlight. The bright symbol of the House of El seemed to give off a radiant glow as the sun beat down upon it. Inside of the fairly expensive building, owner and CEO of Starr Corp, Karen Starr stood at the window that overlooked the Metropolis skyline. She held a thoughtful look, mind wandering a bit. Her mind recalled the phone call she had received moments earlier. Superman called on behalf of Batman, approaching her about the Dark Knight's newest idea involving a new team. An All-Girl team that consisted of mostly female sidekicks.

When she had asked about the idea, Superman said that he recalled Batman saying something about getting his new found daughter involved as well. Karen paused at that, speechless. She didn't even know that Batman _had_ a daughter. She would have to research that when she had gotten the time to do so. She also told Superman that she would have to think about their offer before ending the call.

And now here she was, thinking about what Batman's daughter might look like. She was aware that the girl was only a teenager, but she wondered if she had inherited her father's brooding personality. Turning toward her desk, Karen logged on to the computer. As fingers typed on the keyboard, she searched up the given name of this mysterious girl. Samantha Jay Lynn Parker/Wayne.

What she found was astonishing. Not only did the girl not wear a mask, but her identity was publicly known throughout the world. The population knew that this girl was a hero and knew her real name. Karen became interested as she scrolled over information about the girl. The teenager was a member of the Avengers. At least she was a member of their junior team, NXT Generation. She rolled her eyes, saying something along the lines of "Young Justice" knock off.

Then again, the Avengers and the League have always been in constant competition with one another for years. NXT Generation was probably a hit against the League. A hit delivered by the Avengers. She rolled her eyes at the memories, continuing to scroll through the search results. She clicked on the image section. Her eyes widened in shock.

Samantha "Sami" Parker/Wayne _was _only a teenager. The girl had brown hair with white streaks running through it. She had powder blue, almost crystal blue, eyes. The girl was lightly tanned and stood about five foot six, maybe five foot seven at the most, but that was probably pushing it. The girl also looked lean in muscle, built almost like a mix between an acrobat and a soccer player. The girl looked friendly enough, but that was because Karen was looking at a photo taken of the Teen Hero by a fan at a Comic Book Convention.

The phone rang suddenly, scaring the blond woman. She held her chest and breathed, calming her frightened heart. Once calmed, she picked up the phone and placed it next to her ear,

"Hello?" Karen asked calmly.

"Um, is this Karen Starr?" a female voice had asked.

Karen gave the phone a look before proceeding, "Why yes it is. Might I ask who this may be?"

"Yes, this is Natasha Romanoff of SHIELD." The voice replied.

"Okay, may I ask why you are calling?" Karen asked, rubbing at the bridge of her nose in an irritated fashion. This should be good.

"I'm calling on behalf of my….charge, Samantha Parker. She would like to meet you before she agrees to join this new "Girl Power Team". Just to see who she is working with." Natasha replied.

Karen sighed, "Ma'am. I don't even know if _I'm_ joining this team. I just received notice of it this morning. But, I will agree to meet your young charge. Just let me know when and where." She replied, pulling out a sticky note pad and pen.

Talking could be heard on the other end. A conversation, she assumed, between Natasha and Sami. After hearing a final "Fine" from a younger voice, Natasha returned to the phone,

"After much convincing, Sami would like to meet you at the Rio Grande Tropic Bar and Grille. It's more in the North District area of Middleton, more in along the Montague Strip."

Karen paused, giving her desk a confused look. The girl wanted to meet at a bar along the Strip full of clubs, bars, and casinos? Wasn't Sami underage?

"You did say the Rio Grande Tropic Bar and Grille…..right?" Karen asked, just to be sure.

"Yes."

"No offense, but is there a reason she chose that exact location?"

Chatter on the other end, but Natasha returned, "She's hungry and didn't eat lunch. She's also meeting up with some friends afterward."

Karen was confused, "But they're underage."

"I don't drink, Ms. Starr. I go for the food." The younger voice replied this time.

With a nod, Karen looked up the address to this restaurant. She placed her phone on speaker, listening to the teenager explain herself. While looking for the address, she looked up the website for the place. She learned that the restaurant was in a building high above Middleton, looking over the Middleton City Skyline. Though the name said different, the bar and grille was actually a very elegant looking restaurant with a nautical theme.

Karen asked Sami various questions at the same time, mostly questions about her social life, like school, football, life at home, on her teams. Sami only gave short answers, being careful not to reveal too much until they met in person.

With one final goodbye, Karen hung up the phone. She looked down at the information and directions before standing up from her desk. Holding out both of her arms, she rapidly spun around, instantly transforming her normal suit into her uniform. She stop spinning, standing with her hands on her hips.

Karen Starr had transformed into her alter ego, Power Girl.

Getting down into a crouch, Power Girl launched herself out the window. Once outside, she flew into the direction of Middleton.

* * *

**Middleton, Pennsylvania…..**

* * *

The breeze blew lightly as the sun beat down on her head. Sami sat on her front steps, twiddling her thumbs anxiously. Ever since they had caught wind of the League's All-Girl team, the Avengers wanted to check out the girls on this team. They wanted Sami to meet up with the "Leader" Power Girl aka Karen Starr. Afterward, they wanted to know any info on this woman after she had met up with her. The reason being was that Power Girl was fairly new to the Justice League and the Avengers didn't know anything about her.

Currently, she was forced to wait for Power Girl outside. Natasha sat inside the Parker home with the rest of the family, as well as Tony Stark, who had set up various spyware. He had taken special precaution in order to ensure his niece's safety. Since he also knew nothing, no matter how much he hacked the League's files, he just wanted to make sure that Sami was safe. Even the teen's insistence, could not comfort Stark.

Sami huffed anxiously, impatiently looking at her watch. Where was this woman? Shouldn't she be here by now? Considering the fact that she had super-speed? As if on cue, a breeze swept at Sami's form, ruffling her hair and clothes. Blowing her hair out of her face, she looked up at the newcomer.

Her eyes widened at the woman in front of her. The woman had short, golden blonde hair. Her eyes were as blue as the Atlantic Ocean. She was a thin woman, no doubt muscled as well. She wore blue boots, gloves and a blue belt. Her cape billowed behind her. She wore a white leotard, with a cut-out that showed her cleavage slightly. Sami crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling self-conscious about her own breasts. She stood up, and sort of felt a little better. This woman still had a good inch or two on her, but still, Sami didn't feel as self-conscious anymore.

The blonde stretched her hand out to her, "You must be Samantha. My name's..."

"…Karen Starr aka Power Girl of the Planet Krypton; Universe II. Age twenty-four. You're Superman's other cousin and are the CEO of Starr Ware. You lived with Jonathan and Martha Kent shortly after Clark Kent but a little before Kara Kent. After you graduated from Smallville University, you moved into an apartment in Metropolis. Room four fifty-eight. Drive a 2013 Silver Audi. License Plate number MET 4453." Sami recited without missing a beat.

Karen stood there speechless, hand frozen right where it was. Wow, this girl really did have photographic memory. She also really must be the daughter of Batman. Well, alright. Two can play at this game.

Karen smiled, "Samantha Jay Lynn Parker/Wayne of Earth. Age Seventeen. The daughter of Peter Parker and Bloom Parker as well as Bruce Wayne. Born at NYC General October 31st, 1995. Future heir to the Wayne Enterprise as well as future share holder of Stark Industries. You live with your parents in this lovely Middleton Home, but originally grew up in Forest Hills, New York..."

She recited more information to the girl, including education, jobs, participation in sports, vehicles, etc. She finally ended with: "Did I miss any details?"

Sami stood still, looking unimpressed, "How did I become daughter to Bruce Wayne and my own parents?"

"Early research of the Third Parent DNA Experiment funded by Anthony Stark. Meant to figure out a cure for various diseases and decrease infant mortality rates at birth. Your abilities mixed your parents' shared genetics with Bruce Wayne's after a blood transfusion, permanently altering your DNA thus making you more human than your other siblings." Karen explained. She mentally wiped the nonexistent sweat from her forehead. She actually had to research that one further after reading the files sent to her by Batman.

The younger girl hummed and nodded, slightly impressed by the accuracy of Karen's recitation or the experiment. Though she was mildly curious as to how Karen knew it was funded by Uncle Tony. That information wasn't even in the original documents. She would have to look into that later.

Nonetheless, Sami shook the woman's hand, "I'm impressed. Not a lot of people know that bit of info. Not unless they interrogated a SHIELD agent in order to get it."

"Well, I'm impressed you know so much about me as well. You must've interrogated Clark or Bruce to get that information." Karen replied.

Sami shook her head, "No, Bruce just gave me your file to look over. I just memorized what I read."

Karen chuckled. Of course Batman handed her file over to his kid. Why wouldn't he? "So, are we ready to go?"

"Yeah, but we have exactly two point five minutes to get the hell out of here before my uncle and handler decide to interrogate you." Sami responded as Karen grabbed her around the waist.

"What?" the blonde asked in confusion.

They heard the door being unlocked, "Make that one point five." And then they flew off.

* * *

Once they showed up at the restaurant, Karen reserved the large booth on the top floor. This gave them more privacy to discuss League Matters without worrying about someone eavesdropping on their conversation. Once they settled in, they looked over the menu as they waited for their waiter. While they waited, Karen just barely had enough time to change back into her business suit before they were seated. Sami didn't seem to notice when she zoomed off to the bathroom to change. Then again, she did speed off before the teen even had time to register that she had left.

"The food in here seems decent. Not at all what I would expect from a place with Bar and Grill in the name." Karen said.

"Welcome to Middleton, where everything is not what it seems." Sami responded dully, not taking her eyes off of the menu.

Karen raised her eye brows at the younger, seeming surprised at the teen's sudden change in attitude. If the blond remembered correctly, shouldn't Sami be perkier? Like, less tude, more pep? She could've sworn the articles described the brunette as a younger, female version of Spider-Man. An energetic ball of happiness that could make anyone smile. The teenager in front of her didn't sound like the one described by the articles. This girl seemed like a mini-female Batman. And that was the exact opposite of what Karen felt like dealing with.

She cleared her throat, drawling the other's attention, "So, what's it like living in two houses?"

Lowering the menu, Sami raised a brow, silently wondering why this woman was asking her this.

Karen moved her hand in a rotating motion, "Let me rephrase that. What's it like being _shared _between your parents and Ba-Bruce?" she asked, not realizing that Sami understood the question, but wanted to know why she was asking.

So Sami made her thoughts vocal, "May I ask why you're asking?" Sami asked.

The blond shrugged, "Just making small talk."

"Well, just in case you're one of Bruce's spies, I'm going to have to say no comment." Sami responded, getting back to looking at the menu.

Karen huffed. Well, this was going to be harder than she thought. The teen just continued to read her menu, figuring out what exactly she wanted for lunch. They were supposed to be here to talk and discuss business, not sit here while one girl ignored the other. But, that's exactly what was going on right now. Sami read the menu while Karen just sat there and stared. Dark blue eyes scanned the room before clearing her throat again. Sami looked up once more,

"I'm guessing you have another question." Sami said.

"A statement, actually." Karen said, slamming her fist down on the table.

The brunette didn't so much as blink. Instead, she followed the movement with her eyes before looking up at the blond woman in annoyance. The younger sighed, closing her menu and putting it down on to the table. She folded her hands in her lap as the annoyed look seem to deepen. Sami moved her head in a motion that silently told the blond to start talking.

Another sigh escaped Karen's mouth, "Look. I told your father that I would speak to you about this whole team thing. I don't know what your problem is, but we're here to talk. Whether you want to, or not. I'd rather you talk because if we're going to make this thing work, I need your input. Your father said that you were good when it came to this team stuff. So, let's talk now, and then you can ignore me all you want when, or if, this team starts up."

Sami stared at the blond in silence. Her facial features softened from annoyance to contemplation. A dainty hand drummed on the table top, but Karen couldn't tell if they were drumming impatiently or thoughtfully. It was hard to tell. Before she received any kind of response, a young waiter approached their table. The waiter was a young black-haired male who had his pen and paper in hand,

"Can I start you two off with some drinks?" he asked, an Australian accent just barely noticeable.

Karen smiled, allowing Sami to go first. The brunette ordered a Coke while Karen ordered a water with a lemon slice. They ordered their food while they had the waiter's attention. He wrote down their order and rushed off to the kitchen, leaving the two females alone once again. Karen looked up at Sami, who stared back at her. The teenager's expression was now neutral, making her unreadable at the moment. Just out of curiosity, Karen used her hearing to listen to the teen's heart, to see if she could pick up some sign of nervousness or _something_.

She focused on the teen's heart only. Even her damn heart was unreadable, beating at a normal pace. Sighing in defeat, Karen leaned back in her seat, staring back at the teenager, who never broke eye contact.

This should be interesting.

* * *

**I apologize if this doesn't seem that good. It's my first time working with a new character. So, end of chapter one. I will update as soon as possible. Feedback appreciated. **


End file.
